Ramito De Violetas
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: ¿Quién seria? ¿Quién es quien le manda flores? ¿Quién le escribe poemas? ¿Quién sufre en secreto por su amor? KagXInu


**Ramito De Violetas**

"¿Quién seria? ¿Quién es quien le manda flores? ¿Quién le escribe poemas? ¿Quién sufre en secreto por su amor? KagXInu"

Tomo el paquete que le ofrecía el chico luego de haber firmado un papel

-¿No puede decirme quien las envía? – consulto una vez mas la joven mujer, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta.

-Lo siento, nuestro sistema se identifica por ser los mas discretos, solo le diré que quien se las manda tiene un buen gusto… - el muchacho hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abandono la entrada de la casa.

Tenia razón, quien fuera que las mandara tenia un gusto exquisito… un hermoso ramo de violetas, sus favoritas…

Busco un lugar en la sala donde ponerlas. Lo encontró casi al instante; la mesita de centro. Lucirían hermosas… a un lado de las rosas de la semana pasada.

Suspiró y las acomodo, mientras sonreía ensoñada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella, Kagome Higurashi, luego de haberse casado seguiría teniendo admiradores? Ella en su juventud fue muy codiciada, pero se había enamorado y se había casado por el mas bello y puro amor que jamás pensó llegara a existir.

Pero su esposo no era muy detallista, era fuerte, independiente y se sentía segura a su lado. Por eso se había casado con él. Por eso le amaba profundamente…

Pero… durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, se entristecía de que su marido no fuera más emotivo, mas abierto en cuanto a sus emociones. Y luego, como un rayo de luz, comenzaron a llegar las flores…

Pronto tendría tres años recibiendo flores, a veces eran extravagantes y lujosas. Otras eran sencillas pero bellas, y cuando eran así, siempre venían acompañadas de un poema.

Se imagino una bella melodía, y sintiéndose libre de miradas se dio una vuelta permitiendo que su negro y largo cabello flotara libremente y desprendiera el aroma del shampo que usaba.

Se fue hacia la cocina tarareando una canción. La alegría le duraría mínimo, el resto del día…

.-.-.

Ese día llego mas temprano de lo habitual, y al no estar aun la cena se sentó a ver la tele.

-¿No notas algo diferente? – consulto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro a su marido, que contesto con un tono cansado.

-No, ¿moviste la sala? – respondió él, tratando de encontrar aquello que su esposa quería mostrarle.

-No, esta bien Inuyasha, solo quería ver que decías… - con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina mientras seguía tarareando la misma canción de la mañana.

El peliplateado siguió a su esposa con la mirada, hasta que la puerta de la cocina se interpuso en su vista. Suspiro y miro el ramo de violetas que adornaba la mesa de centro.

.-.-.

Mientras picaba un poco de carne su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a las violetas recibidas ese día. Habían llegado con un hermoso poema, que la alababa y llenaba de flores la cabeza.

Suspiro al escuchar a su esposo maldecir desde la sala. Su equipo estaba perdiendo.

Inuyasha era un buen hombre, muy dulce en el fondo y ella lo sabia, pero la demás gente no. De hecho, ella sabia que a sus espaldas le decían el "demonio", bueno, era cierto que tenía un poco de mal genio, y era un poco grosero. Pero no con ella, con ella nunca.

.-.-.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena, más bien por plática de Kagome que de Inuyasha.

-Ya termine… ¿quieres que te ayude con los platos? – su tono fue malhumorado, él la ayudaba algunos días, y hoy parecía tener la intención, pero…

-No te preocupes… te ves cansado, yo me encargare, mejor prepárate un baño… - sonrió dulcemente y se dedico a recoger la mesa mientras escuchaba a su esposo levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Era feliz, Inuyasha sin duda era el hombre de su vida. Y no podía pensar siquiera en dejarlo, le amaba profundamente, solamente agradecía en silencio a quien quiera que fuera su admirador secreto. No importaba, ella amaba a Inuyasha, esas flores solo la alegraban por saberse bella aun, no por la aspiración de estar con esa otra persona.

No se dio cuenta. De hecho, nunca se daba cuenta de nada. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras regresaba al baño. Había salido para observar a su esposa recoger la cocina, así era ella, despistada, amable y bella, así era Kagome, su Kagome. Se alegro de verla tan feliz. La amaba, su felicidad era la de él. No dice nada, pero él sabe todo…

Él sabe de las flores, sabe de las cartas… por que él es quien las envía. Él aun siente mariposas en el estomago al verla, aun le sudan las manos cuando se le acerca. Todo eso lo escribía en sus cartas, que luego le mandaba junto con flores. Por ahora esta bien, ella es feliz.

Se metió a bañar y comenzó a silbar una canción. La misma que su esposa estuvo canturreando durante todo el día. La canción que escucho esa mañana en el radio, la que escribió en una carta durante su descanso en el trabajo, la misma que le mando a su esposa, junto con un ramito de violetas.

.-.-.

Esta canción es un poco viejita, ya la sacaron en pasito, pero a mi sinceramente no me gusta así u.u, pero la letra es la misma xD podéis encontrarla con millones de artistas, pero yo sinceramente prefiero las versiones viejitas u.u

Y ya que estais aquí… ¿me dejáis un review? n.n


End file.
